El Dolor De Amarte (Pausada)
by Kirby-Nara
Summary: [AU-Kibanabi] Kiba regresara a Japón después de seis largos años viviendo en Alemania, encontrándose con cambios que lo dejaran sorprendido, en especial con uno relacionado con la 'mocosa malcriada' -como el solía llamarla para molestar- de la familia Hyuuga. Amor y desamor, dolor y engaños, felicidad y tristeza. Todo, para poder volver al inicio de su historia.
1. Doloroso pesar

Pss hola mis chiquillos adorados Jeje, pues aquí estoy presentándoles un nuevo fic, de otra de las parejas que me encantan, el KIBANABI (Kiba y Hanabi), sí, lo sé, puede que esta pareja no tenga ni muchos seguidores, fans, fandom, foros o cualquier otra cosa... Pero a mi me fascina...

Así que, dejo que lean en paz, ya saben que sus opiniones y eso pueden dejarlos en los reviews, lo que guste o no les guste, aclaraciones, peticiones, reclamos, halagos XD, etc., etc. Jaj nos estamos leyendo en las notas del final...

****Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen al gran Kishimoto-sensei****

 **-)****(-**

 **Capitulo 1**

 **"DOLOROSO PESAR"**

 _\- Es que... Yo te amo...- Dijo aquella hermosa castaña, mientras que con sus grandes y brillantes ojos lavanda perlados miraba hacia otra dirección escondiendo el intenso sonrojo en sus mejillas._

 _\- Etto... Hanabi... Yo...- El joven castaño a penas pudo hablar, pero fue interrumpido por la chica que se encontraba recostada sobre su torso desnudo._

 _-Tsk... Kiba no lo arruines, ¿quieres?... No tienes que decir algo ahora, solo quería que lo supieras, ya no podía guardarlo más- Exclamo la chica soltando una pequeña risa mientras dibujaba pequeños círculos sobre el pecho de su hombre, el cual, después de digerir aquella declaración, comenzó a acariciar los castaños mechones de la joven mientras una pequeña sonrisa se posaba en sus labios._

 **-)****(-**

Hanabi despertó sobresaltada y sudando frío, sentándose de golpe sobre aquella inmensa cama, inhaló despacio hasta que su respiración recobro la normalidad y giro la cabeza un poco para observar el reloj a su lado notando que marcaba las 12:32 pm.; ni una hora desde que se había dormido.

La chica volvió a recostarse y centro su atención en el techo de la habitación tratando de borrar aquellos recuerdos de su mente.

\- Sólo fue un sueño... Sólo eso...- Dijo la joven con dolor en la voz y en ese momento, un atractivo hombre de pelo claro, nariz amplia y bien definida, además de unos ojos como los de la chica -lavanda perlados- entro a la habitación desabotonando su camisa y deshaciendo el nudo de la corbata, y este, al ver a la castaña mirándolo, le sonrió ampliamente.

\- Oh hermosa, creí que ya estabas dormida- Exclamó aquel joven acercándose hasta la cama y besando dulcemente los labios de la mujer.

\- Hola Kō*, no escuche tu llegada- Respondió separándose rápidamente, antes de que aquel contacto se volviera más pasional; por otra parte, el ojiperla notó esto y le molesto un poco.

\- Hanabi- Llamo el hombre cuando la chica se dio vuelta sobre el colchón y le daba la espalda. Ella, al oírlo llamándola, solo giro el rostro para mirarlo con la misma frialdad e inexpresión de siempre, y él, aún con el ceño fruncido, continuo- Hanabi... Por favor, ¿que pasa?, estamos casados desde hace casi seis meses y no hemos tenido intimidad como tales, unas cuantas veces, quizá- Dijo acongojado él, mientras Hanabi luchaba internamente por dar una excusa creíble y hacerlo desistir de intimar.

\- Lo siento Kō, es solo que... La facultad me absorbe enteramente, antes de nuestra boda te mostraste de acuerdo, estoy cansada...- Termino de explicar al tiempo que volvía a girar el rostro, ignorando el descontento en las facciones de su esposo.

\- Hanabi- Dijo autoritario y levantando un poco la voz, pero, conociendo el carácter de ella, respiro hondo y lento para después continuar- _Hany..._ Yo también me estoy cansando, pero de que pongas siempre la misma excusa... Si no quieres que lo hagamos solo dímelo, pero ya deja de mentirme- Exclamó tranquilo dándose la vuelta para salir del cuarto, pero no alcanzo a dar más de dos pasos cuando sintió que lo tomaban de la muñeca. Kō se giro y vio a su esposa apoyada sobre sus rodillas en el colchón junto con una de sus manos, y la otra tomando su muñeca.

- _"Tu matrimonio debe ir bien Hanabi, recuerda, no debe fallar, es por el bien de todos"_ \- Pensó aquello por lo cuál había estado siendo presionada por sí misma- _Mi amor_ \- Mencionó con dificultad, pues un horrible nudo comenzaba a formarse en su garganta, pero lo disimulo bien forzando una sonrisa- Yo no quiero que te molestes, yo... _te amo_ demasiado...- Exclamó sintiendo esas palabras vanas, sin algún significado interno para ella... No; si había algo ahí, solo que no quería aceptarlo, pero al comenzar a sentir arder y humedecer sus ojos, supo que debía hablar rápido y terminar de una vez- Kō, quédate- Fue todo lo que dijo y vio que en el rostro del hombre se formaba una grata sonrisa. Él se recostó a lado de la chica mientras la besaba apasionadamente y ella le correspondía -O eso intentaba-, el apuesto hombre la tomó de la cintura y comenzó a meter las manos por debajo de su pijama, Hanabi solo apretó los ojos cuando sintió el contacto de estas en su trasero.

Kō la coloco bajo su cuerpo y comenzó a besarla y desvestirla rápidamente mientras la castaña trataba de dejarse llevar...

 **-)****(-**

A la mañana siguiente la ojiperla trato de sentarse en la cama, pero un pequeño dolor en las caderas y su entrepierna se lo impidieron por un par de segundos, pues en la madrugada, después de su primer encuentro, su joven esposo se había puesto un poco salvaje.

Hanabi tomó la sábana y envolvió su desnudez en ella, ya que, después de mirar la hora, notó que su esposo podría seguir en casa. La suposición de la chica fue acertada, pues segundos después de ponerse de pie, la puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió dejando ver al joven vistiendo un elegante traje sastre. Este, al notar la presencia de su esposa, esbozo una pequeña y muy alegre sonrisa.

\- Hany, que bien que ya estás despierta- Exclamó sonriente mientras se acercaba a ella y la besaba, primero en la boca y luego en la curvatura de su cuello. La chica, al sentir el contacto de sus labios, se tenso, pero para disimular, le regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Buen día, que te vaya bien en la empresa querido...- Dijo al tiempo que volvía a recostarse, -Esta vez- fijando su vista en la puerta de la habitación que Kō tomo para salir, no sin antes decir su típico 'Sí, gracias hermosa, igual a ti' que decía cada vez que se despedía de ella.

Hanabi espero hasta ya no escuchar la voz de su esposo ni el rugir del motor de su deportivo azul para poder dejar salir una amarga lágrima, que fue seguida por otra y otra más, para dar paso a que comenzara a hipar y sollozar en su almohada.

Después de al menos media hora de llanto, la chica decidió levantarse y cambiarse, pues a pesar del desgarrante dolor en su pecho, tenia que trabajar, o más bien, no tenia, pero era lo único que la mantenía y hacia sentir viva, y no sólo como una maldita infeliz.

La joven se quitó la sábana que la cubría y camino desnuda hasta el baño, donde sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la regadera del agua fría y se metió debajo de ésta, sintiendo como las gotas heladas de liquido recorrían su piel, cada parte de su cuerpo.

Hanabi tomó una toalla para secar su cuerpo, y después salió para dirigirse a una puerta de madera deslizable que daba paso a un enorme armario lleno de toda clase de ropa y accesorios.

La chica recorrió la habitación en busca de unas bragas y un sujetador color negro que se coloco al retirarse la toalla, después se coloco un hermoso atuendo conformado por una blusa roja lisa, una falda blanca larga que le llegaba un poco debajo de la rodilla, y un pequeño saco acorde el color de la falda, el atuendo la hacia lucir formal, incuestionable, elocuente, pero sobre todo, un poco más alta.

Al terminar de calzarse un par de sandalias que hacían juego con el atuendo, esta se dirigió a su tocador para maquillarse y colocarse unos accesorios extra. Al mirarse en el espejo, Hanabi ya no se sorprendió de ver el reflejo de este, fría y sin emoción alguna, -incluso tenia un aire de tétricidad- así es como se veía; con una expresión de algo que no quisiera llamar depresión. Ella era feliz... ¿verdad?...

La ojiperla no podía quejarse. Tenia la vida que cualquiera desearía; una estabilidad económica excelente, un esposo guapo, amable y que la amaba más que a nada, y además, a su familia feliz.

Su hermana mayor, Hinata, era más que obvio que vivía excelsa en todo sentido, se había casado con el hombre que siempre amo y, aunque la familia Hyuuga siempre rechazaba a los no pertenecientes a está y se negaron, al final su padre lo había aceptado, después de todo, ¿quién rechazaría a un futuro gran político?. Con él había formado una hermosa familia; tenia un par de hijos, un niño llamado Boruto y a su linda y encantadora hermanita, Himawari. Naruto -Como era el nombre de aquel padre y esposo- era un rubio ojiazul que, desde la vista de Hanabi, era un completo idiota, sin embargo estaba bien con él, ya que amaba por sobre todo a sus hijos y esposa.

Por otro lado, su primo -El que más parecía su hermano mayor- Neji, luchó en contra de todo y todos por el amor de su ahora esposa, TenTen. Ella era una linda y muy alegre persona que había conocido a Neji por Hinata y Hanabi -Pues eran amigas- y desde que se dijo que se casarían, todos las esperanzas de una familia pura por generaciones -Por así decirlo-, comenzaron a resquebrajarse, pero, aún estaba Hanabi; la menor y última de las descendientes de los hermanos Hiashi y Hizashi Hyuuga, los más sobresalientes y rectos entre toda la familia.

Kō y Hanabi se conocieron en el verano de los 17 de ella. Al principio la ojiperla lo rechazaba siempre que él insinuaba tener una cita a solas –Esto incluso derivo en que todos murmuraban que salía con alguien más a escondidas cosa que, ni Hinata ni Neji supieron nunca-, pues siempre iban acompañados por Neji -Que era un supremo sobre protector- o algún sirviente, que iba como los tan dichos _chaperones_ , pero, de un día a otro, Hanabi simplemente inventaba excusas para no salir ni siquiera al colegio, y, al cumplir los 18, decidió que era hora de madurar y asumir su responsabilidad para honrar a su padre y a toda su familia.

Y así fue como, un año después Hanabi decidió tener una relación seria con él, para que después de otros casi cuatro años, por fin diera ese gran y único paso a la verdadera felicidad, su boda.

La chica tenía tan solo 23 años y ya sentía el pesar de su vida sobre sus hombros, acumulándose dolorosamente en su espalda, cada vez más peso, cada vez mas horrible.

Pero ella era Hyuuga Hanabi, no cualquier otra, no una que se diera por vencida _No_ la iban a ver derrotada ni mucho menos con lástima. Y con esto en mente y con el orgullo más elevado que otra cosa, dejo de lado su derrotismo hacia ella misma y tomo de sobre el tocador el rubor, las sombras, el labial... Todo, y se coloco un bello collar de perlas que Kō le regalo en su primera cita después de su compromiso, al terminar de colocarse el maquillaje, ató su cabello en un refinado -pero sencillo- recogido. Tomo un bolso a juego de su vestimenta y metió, entre otras cosas, lo que necesitaba para intimidar a sus nuevos y atolondrados** alumnos, salio de la habitación con aquella mascara de grandeza y bajo cada peldaño de la escalera con una lentitud grácil.

\- Buenos días mi señora- Dijo una vieja sirvienta de la gran mansión donde vivía y la veía con una débil y verdadera sonrisa enmarcada en ese rostro tan arrugado y viejo pero, ¿porqué siempre la saludaba?, Hanabi jamás le contestaba y, aun así, lo seguía haciendo... Y allí estaba otra vez el _porqué_. Decidió olvidar el tema por ese momento y paso de largo a la anciana que se reverencio al cruzarse con la señora de la casa y decir antes de salir por la puerta principal.

\- Si alguien llama estaré trabajando hasta tarde- Y con esa fría orden salió de la casa para subir en un hermoso auto negro, en donde el hombre del frente recibió otro mandato igual de frívolo que la vieja sirvienta- A la facultad, rápido.

\- Sí señora...- Contesto el chofer encendiendo el auto y comenzando a avanzar. Mientras tanto, Hanabi tomo su celular y comenzó a marcar el número de la casa de su hermana.

\- _¿Bueno?-_ Contesto una melodiosa y agradable vocesita proveniente de una niña no mayor de 4 años.

\- Hima, mi niña soy yo, tu tía Hanabi- Hablo con cierto amor en su voz sonriendo de verdad.

\- _¡Tía Hanabi!-_ Dijo emocionada la pequeña niña del otro lado del auricular, pegando brincos y llamando a gritos a su madre- _¡Mami, es la tía Hanabi, ven rápido!-_ Cuando por fin un adulto tomo la llamada de Hanabi, ésta no pudo evitar sonreír más al escuchar la voz que más le gustaba oír por el gran parecido que tenia con la de su madre.

\- _Hanabi-chan ¡Hola!, estaba a punto de llamar a tu casa para invitarlos a ti y a Kō-kun a cenar, ya sabes, el cumpleaños de Boruto es mañana, pero queríamos algo intimo y agradable antes del gran festejo, también vienen Neji-niisan y TenTen-chan y... ¿hermana, sigues ahí?_ \- Hinata no escuchaba ruido alguno y se cuestiono si es que Hanabi siquiera la oía, pero al escuchar a la castaña estallar en una casi incontrolada risa notó que estaba allí.

\- ¿Hinata?, hermana, realmente hablas demasiado. Se ve que el estúpido de tu marido te pego lo parlanchina- Soltó Hanabi al dejar de reír haciendo que Hinata soltara una pequeña risita.

\- _Tienes razón Hanabi- chan... Pero, es que soy tan feliz, Boruto cumple siete años mañana, ¡Siete!, ¿no te emociona?_ \- Cuestiono la mayor con una sonrisa monumental enmarcada en sus labios, pero sin dejar contestar a su hermana, siguió- _Es como si tan solo ayer aún estuviera dando pataditas dentro de mi vientre, si tan solo hace unas horas lo tuviera cargando entre mis brazos y..._ \- Hinata no cabía de la emoción, pero notó que tal vez su pariente no la llamaba para oírla charlar sobre ella, ella, ella y su enorme y bella nube color de rosa _\- Amm... Pero no es para lo que llamabas, ¿no es cierto?..._

\- Cierto Hinata- Indicó la Hyuuga con voz seria- Te llame porque necesito que me pases los datos de Sabaku No Kankuro, es que quiero que asesore a algunos de mis alumnos en como se debe escribir su tesis, redactarla debidamente y cosas así, porque según el estúpido de el catedrático de la facultad; soy demasiado _'agresiva'_ para hacerlo yo misma- Dijo con un deje de molestia para luego soltar una maldición por lo bajo.

 _\- Pues ese hombre no sabe nada, como puede no ver lo grandiosa que eres_ \- Hinata apenas podía contener la risa que trataba de escapar de sí, pero conociendo a su hermana, decidió arreglárselas como podía- _Pero, ¿porque a Kankuro-san?, conoces a muchos otros y que están mas cerca de ti, ¿porque él?_

\- Hinata, no se trata de lo lejos o cerca que estén, sino de lo inútiles y estúpidos que son- Habló Hanabi con voz que para la joven madre pareció de que contenía su furia- Mira, no conozco a ningún otro que pueda con alumnos como los míos- Espeto la castaña para así hacer entender a su hermana que, sinceramente, era una de sus ultimas opciones- Podría pedírselo al consejero de tu marido, tal vez, pero Naruto esta en medio de campañas y eso, por tanto lo mantendrá ocupado y lo descarte, Neji, con TenTen embarazada no estaría concentrado ni un segundo, Aburame... O vamos ni siquiera pensé en él, además de que hay mil y un razones para no pedírselo. Pensé en la esposa de Shikamaru, Temari, ella seria perfecta, si no estuviera de viaje- Soltó un bufido- Cuando llame a su casa me dijeron que no estaba y que no sabían bien donde localizarla, valla incompetentes. Trate de llamar a la oficina de tu marido para buscar al Nara y nada, esta tan ocupado con Naruto para siquiera atender mi llamada, ni siquiera los imbéciles que tengo de colegas sirven para el trabajo. Kankuro es uno de los pocos de los cuales he pasado las primeras diez páginas de su tesis.

\- _Cr-creo que ya e-entendí, tengo que buscar en el estudio de Naruto-kun, te envió los datos en un rato, pero dime, ¿vendrán a cenar esta noche tú y Kō-kun?_ \- Cuestionó bajando un poco la voz en la última pregunta, pues sentía algo extraño siempre en su hermana cuando mencionaba o insinuaba algo de su relación con su esposo.

\- Se lo preguntare, pero no es nada seguro, nos vemos, espero los datos y gracias- Y así, sin más, la menor colgó la llamada. Cuando vio que ya estaba cerca de su destino al mirar por la ventana, guardo su celular y respirando lentamente mientras cerraba los ojos se repitió mentalmente todo el itinerario del día; desde el momento en que desayunaría en la cafetería al llegar a la facultad, hasta el tiempo que tendría que hacer para llamarle a Kō. Con eso último, la castaña frunció un poco el ceño, pues al fin y al cabo, no tenia ni ganas ni tiempo para ir a una cena en la noche con el motivo de una fiesta a la que asistiría aún así al día siguiente pero, no podía decirle no a Hinata y mucho menos a sus adorados sobrinos.

\- _"Entonces, entre la hora del almuerzo y la penúltima clase con mis inútiles alumnos, tengo un tiempo para hablarle a Kō; preguntarle, y regresar la llamada a Hinata con la respuesta"-_ Enumeró cada paso en su mente aún con los ojos cerrados y solo los abrió al sentir que el movimiento del vehículo se volvía nulo; abrió sus bellas orbes para mirar al chofer abrirle la puerta y sin dirigirle mas que un gélido 'Gracias' se adentro en la gran construcción frente a ella con el enorme título por sobre la puerta en el que se leía _"Facultad de investigación y documentación de la historia de Japón Konoha"._

Cada alumno que miraba a la chica le daba una reverencia de respeto y algunos incluso la saludaban con un cordial _'Buen día Hanabi-sensei',_ otros, como sus colegas, le regalaban un saludo y una pequeña sonrisa sin detener su andar; a todos sin excepción, Hanabi les miraba con su inexpresividad de siempre y con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza -Obviamente- sin detenerse ni inmutarse.

 **-)****(-**

Muy lejos de aquel lugar -más exactamente, del otro lado del continente- un atractivo castaño caminaba, con un par de maletas en cada mano, y un pequeño maletín debajo del brazo izquierdo, por el inmenso aeropuerto de la capital de Alemania. Junto a este, caminaba un hermoso can de blanco pelaje, sujeto por una correa atada a su collar - El cual a ninguno parecía gustarle, pero era así la única manera de llevar a su fiel compañero por este-.

Todos y todas no podían apartar la mirada de su andar, el cual era de un hombre de modales y refinado, pero con ese aire jovial y extrovertido que contrastaba con el elegante traje sastre con la camisa abierta de los primeros botones y esa increíblemente sexi sonrisa que dejaba ver un par de incisivos blancos.

\- ¡Kiba-kun, Akamaru por aquí!- Grito un muy simpático pelinegro de corte bastante raro, mientras saltaba y movía los brazos en el aire para que el castaño lo notara aunque, sin siquiera gritar y brincotear, Kiba lo vería, pues detrás de él, un par de chicos sostenía una inmensa pancarta con un mensaje en letras grandes y fosforescentes en las que podía leerse _'Inuzuka Kiba'_ y una fotografía bastante reciente de él sonriendo junto a su inseparable perro.

\- Tks, ¿por qué enviaron a éste a llevarme hasta Japón?, ¿porqué no alguien más normal?- Masculló el chico, acercándose velozmente hasta los tipos que sostenían la pancarta y arrancarla de sus manos para luego lanzarles una mirada llena de molestia e irritación, la cual asusto a los hombres que enseguida dieron un paso atrás de su jefe, quien se había acercado y tratado de abrazar al Inuzuka.

\- Oh, wow Kiba-kun, has cambiado mucho, pero sigues siendo el mismo que conocí hace años, ¡Cuando todos estábamos en nuestra bella primavera de la juventud en pleno apogeo, aunque por lo visto, tu llama de la juventud sigue ardiendo!- Dijo el extraño joven para luego mirar al perro y acariciar el lomo de este mientras le hablaba- ¡Pero mirate Akamaru!, has crecido notoriamente, la ultima vez que te vi eras un muy tierno cachorro, pero ahora... ¡Estas enorme!- Dijo el joven y dio una muy fuerte carcajada- ¡Es verdad!, Kiba-kun, estoy aquí como encargado para llevarte hasta Japón y presentarte, nuevamente, con Nej... ¡Digo!, el señor Hyuuga- Exclamo el pelinegro para luego ordenar a los otros dos que lo acompañaban para que tomaran las maletas del jóven y se adelantaran al gran y elegante jet privado con el logo _"HYUUGA'S CORPORATION"._

Mientras tanto, parloteba con un Kiba algo incomodo, pues, cuando caminaba solo con Akamaru los miraban con admiración, incluso algunos con envidia y otras con deseo, pero en ese momento cada que pasaba, se les quedaba mirando divertidos y aguantando una risotada por el extraño chico y su extraña charla, la cual más parecía ir dirigida a todo el aeropuerto, que solo al castaño, ya que en vez de hablar en tono bajo iba casi gritando y dando saltillos y volteretas.

\- Lee, ¿podrías dejar de saltar?, todos nos miran raro- Dijo el Inuzuka masajeando el puente de su nariz, pues en cualquier momento tomaría al chico y lo golpearía, ya que comenzaba a colmar su paciencia.

\- Lo que digas Kiba-kun, pero dime, ¿como has estado desde que tú y tu familia se mudaron aquí?, nos conocemos desde hace bastantes años y somos amigos, tengo curiosidad- Cuestiono Lee a su interlocutor quien no tardo mucho en responder.

\- Pues, excelente, creo que venir a Berlín fue lo mejor que pude hacer- Exclamo el castaño con una enorme sonrisa.

\- ¡Increíble Kiba-kun!, y... En el amor ¿que tal?- Con escuchar esa única palabra, el jóven Inuzuka detuvo en seco su andar al tiempo que su coqueta y grata sonrisa se desvaneció, desconcertando un poco a su amigo y su can.

\- _"Amor... Tsk"_ \- Caviló mientras retomaba el paso con el ceño fruncido pasando de largo a Lee que lo miraba con una expresión de total confusión- Hmp, yo no necesito basura como esa, porque sí, el 'amor' es una total y completa basura - Contesto la interrogante rechinando los dientes.

\- Lo-lo siento, no quise incomodarte... Pero... Bueno... ¡Sí, apresuremos el paso para llegar a Japón ya mismo!- Y así, el pelinegro tomo del brazo a Kiba y comenzó a correr por los pasillos hasta llegar al jet.

Al llegar a este, Lee notó a sus jóvenes ayudantes respirando agitadamente y con las maletas del Inuzuka en manos, después de hacer abordar a Kiba, Lee se acerco a sus subordinados.

-Chicos, ¿pero qué les pasa?, su llama de la juventud esta ardiente y ustedes aquí de flojos- Expuso Lee a los jóvenes tomando las maletas y colocándolas en un pequeño montón para que el encargado las colocara dentro de la aeronave.

\- Lo sentimos mucho Rock-sama...- Dijo uno de ellos haciendo una gran reverencia y al verlo, el otro hizo lo mismo.

\- Lee-san, perdone nuestra torpeza, lo haremos bien... ¡No!, excelente, como usted dice, la próxima vez, lo prometemos- Y con eso Lee sonrió y levanto su dedo pulgar mostrando su típica pose de grandeza, después de eso, abordo el avión junto a estos y llego a sentarse con Kiba, el cual ya estaba en una muy amena conversación con una de las azafatas.

- _"Amor... Hmp, eso no existe, es una estupidez, ¿verdad Hanabi?..."-_ Pensó el Inuzuka mientras miraba contonearse a la encantadora azafata frente a sus ojos y le hacia disimuladas señas mientras entraba en un pequeño cuarto de baño. Claro que sí, este no iba a ser un viaje de unas nueve horas tan aburrido y mucho menos lo iba pasar a solas.

 **-)****(-**

La chica termino su corto desayuno mientras observaba su reloj y se levantaba del asiento.

Tomo en sus manos su celular que comenzaba a vibrar, señal de que un mensaje de texto le había sido recibido. Rápidamente lo abrió y, ¡Bingo!, a veces a la castaña le parecía genial que su hermana estuviera casada con un hombre que conocía a gran cantidad de personas y era conocido; era una increíble ventaja.

\- _"Gracias Hinata-niisan, te debo una"_ \- Escribió Hanabi para luego enviar el texto a su encantadora hermana mayor.

Después de eso, Hanabi guardo su celular en el bolso que traía y se encamino al salón de clases, donde, como siempre, tendría que aguantar un sin fin de alumnos incompetentes -Como solía llamarlos a casi todos- y luego, al finalizar el día, llegar a soportar a su 'amado' esposo, quien lo mas seguro, querría más sexo... Es lo que todos siempre querían, o ¿no?.

 _-)****(-_

* Hyuuga Kō, es un shinobi de Konoha, es también un miembro de la rama secundaria del Clan Hyuuga, y es asignado a velar por la seguridad y el bienestar de Hinata como su guardaespaldas mientras este fuera de la academia… Si este personaje te gusta o te agrada, me temo que este no es tu fic XD

Mmmnnn... ¿Y... Les gustó?, me pareció digno escribir sobre esta pareja y hacerla sufrir un poco Jaj, pues, a pesar de que me gusta, casi no he encontrado fic's en los que ellos YA se amen y por eso les duela su kokoro Jaj

Siento que en este primer capitulo se vea DEMASIADO drama, que solo como que se rebaja con la presencia de mi bello Lee -Ese Lee es todo un loquillo XD- y no prometo que en los siguientes capítulos halla menos, y muchisimo menos prometo que no se ponga bueno Jeje... Así que solo les pido una oportunidad para estos dos, para que entiendan mi amor hacia con esta pareja jaj... también los invito a leer mi otra fic u otras jaj

Sin más que decir...

Hasta la próxima.. Nos estamos leyendo...

CHAO Y BESITOS! ~(^•^~)


	2. Recuerdos

Hola! He vuelto chiquillos, Jaj ;D

Aquí de nuevo yo, reportándose con un nuevo capitulo de este fic. Ah... Quiero agradecer a quienes leyeron el primer capitulo y mucho más a quien me dejo reviews, obvio, también a los que no, pero son estos muy motivadores Jeje.

Bueno, bueno, aquí la continuación... Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruto escribiendo... Los espero en las notitas finales.

****Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen al gran Kishimoto-sensei****

 **-)****(-**

 **Capitulo 2**

 **"Recuerdos"**

\- " _Bien, ahora debo llamar a Kō, luego a Hinata y después, de regreso a clases"_ \- Meditó Hanabi, saliendo de su última clase antes de su hora de almuerzo, para seguir cumpliendo con su tan ordenado y estricto itinerario.

La castaña llamó a el número telefónico que tan bien tenía memorizado, no solía llamar a su marido a su celular pues lo creía estúpido ya que, sino era que este esperaba una llamada de negocios, el hombre difícilmente tomaba y contestaba el aparato.

\- _Buen día, oficinas de Hyuuga's Corporation, despacho de Kō-sama. ¿En qué puedo servirle?-_ Dijeron del otro lado de la línea, la tan conocida y repetitiva voz de la secretaria de su esposo. Era una chica muy alegre, pero muy dedicada a su trabajo, y, aunque normalmente la Hyuuga no simpatizaba con empleados, ella era una linda y muy agradable persona con la que solía hablar, e incluso, podría considerarla como una de las integrantes de su tan reducido grupo de _amigas reales_. Su nombre era Kurama Yakumo*.

\- Buen día Yakumo, ¿esta ocupado mi esposo?, sino comunícame con él, por favor- Ordeno la castaña y la chica, después de los saludos y comentarios agradables que ella consideraba cortesía, hizo lo indicado.

\- _Hanabi, hermosa, ¿qué necesitas?-_ Exclamó el Hyuuga al ser comunicado con su esposa.

\- Hola, lamento llamarte al trabajo pero quería saber si tendrás mucho trabajo hoy o no- La castaña realmente estaba esperanzada a que el ojiperla objetara la invitación dada por su hermana por que, sinceramente, tenia un presentimiento sobre esta. Aún no estaba segura si bueno o malo pero, no quería arriesgarse-, lo que sucede es que Hinata nos ha invitado a cenar por el cumpleaños de Boruto, sí, tal vez estés muy cansado por el trabajo así que le diré que no podrem...

- _Pues bien, ¡vamos!_ \- Interrumpió el hombre muy alegre- _Llama a Hinata-san y anuncia que asistiremos gustosos. Bueno, mi amor, si eso es todo, te dejo, tengo que terminar unos pendientes para estar a tiempo, nos vemos hasta esta tarde y juntos nos vamos_ \- Después de despedirse, Kō corto la línea dejando a una Hanabi suspirando por lo fallido de su utopía. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que él, _Hyuuga Kō,_ rechazaría una invitación a una cena en la que se vería con su padre?, ¿quién diablos rechazaría quedar bien con el resto de la familia?...¿ _quién_?, por lo menos _quién_ perteneciente a los _Hyuuga_ , exceptuando, claro, a Hinata y Neji.

\- " _Bueno... Entonces ahora a confirmarle la asistencia a Hinata... Por lo menos espero que dure lo suficiente para no tener que aguantar a Kō queriendo algo más en la noche..."-_ Caviló Hanabi llamando a casa de su hermana.

 **-)****(-**

Las horas corrieron rápidamente y por eso el día había sido realmente corto. O eso fue lo que Kiba pensó al oír a su amigo Lee, golpeando la puerta del pequeño cuarto de baño, llamándolo y diciendo que pronto aterrizarían, en donde este estaba encerrado desde un rato atrás con una de las azafatas.

\- ¡Hai!, ya salimos... Quise decir, salgo. _Yo, nadie más-_ Exclamó divertido el castaño del rostro de susto que la pobre chica que traía entre los brazos había puesto. Si Lee la descubría, muy bien podía despedirla por falta de profesionalismo, a fin de cuentas, era su jefe, la mano derecha de Hyuuga Neji, uno de los lideres de la empresa a la cual Kiba se dirigía.

 _\- ¡Bien!-_ Contesto Lee alejándose y la azafata por fin pudo respirar otra vez. Un par de minutos luego, Kiba salió del baño y dejo la puerta entre abierta para que la mujer saliera después que él sin que el pelinegro la notara.

\- ¡Uff!, no había venido a Japón desde que me fui y volver trae recuerdos...- Dijo el castaño mirando por la ventanilla del jet, al llegar y sentarse frente a su compañero de viaje.

El pelinegro lo miró y encontró la vista de Kiba totalmente atrapada por el maravilloso sol de atardecer que se exhibía desde fuera. A pesar de que Lee notó como su viejo amigo sonreía embelesado por los bellos tintes que mostraba el cielo, se dio cuenta de que aquel gesto no mostraba más que algo parecido a la amargura y la nostalgia.

\- ¿Kiba-kun, te sucede algo?- Pregunto con preocupación el joven energético despertando al Inuzuka de su maravilla momentánea.

\- ¿Eh?... ¿A que te refieres Lee?, estoy más que bien- Garantizó el castaño para después redirigir su vista al ocaso con su gesto anterior.

\- Kiba-kun, no es por meterme en tus asuntos y realmente no lo haré pero, si sirve de algo, soy tú amigo...- Manifestó de forma tal que hizo que, por un momento, Kiba lo mirara y sonriera alegre y -muy dentro- agradecido.

\- Arigato, Lee...- Dijo Kiba en un susurro volviendo su vista a la ventanilla y así estuvieron en silencio hasta que la voz de una de las azafatas -la chica que había estado con Kiba- les llamó informando que debían abrochar sus cinturones, pues comenzarían a aterrizar.

Ambos hombres obedecieron y, minutos más tarde, estaban aterrizando en una de las pistas del Aeropuerto Internacional de Narita**.

Al descender del jet, Kiba aspiro el aroma de aquel lugar, impregnándose del aire que, tan difícilmente, había dejado atrás. _Atrás desde hace casi seis años._ La esperanza y extrañeza que el Inuzuka sintió por el sentimiento de regresar a su lugar natal, además del lugar donde yacían gran parte de sus recuerdos, anécdotas y, sobre todo, amigos, fue tal que no pudo evitar sonreír sumamente feliz cuando su fiel camarada de cuatro patas fue despojado del pequeño bozal con el que había viajado casi todo el camino desde el abordaje en Múnich.

Ambos amigos se lanzaron sobre el otro para poder afianzar algo como un abrazo entre hombre-animal.

El joven de ojos negros y cabellos alborotadamente castaños bien pudo decir que el regresar a Japón suponía un reto, pues cuando su madre le informo que debía ir allí, como representante de la empresa familiar y también, como el futuro heredero de la presidencia de esta, creyó que su madre sólo lo hacía por fastidiar, aunque después acepto que no era así, sino que esta lo hacia por que lo valoraba y lo aprobaba para cualquier cargo y encargo.

Por que sí, Inuzuka Tsume podía ser aterradora, mandona, grosera con su hijo varón, orgullosa y -sobre todo- feminista, pero había aprendido a confiar ciegamente en Kiba a tal punto de aceptar que su primogénita, Hana, se olvidara de ser ella la heredera de la cabeza de la empresa al comprometerse y casarse.

\- Kiba-kun, Akamaru, ya nos esperan, por aquí por favor- Exclamó el pelinegro señalando el lujoso auto negro en donde ya se encontraban las maletas de Inuzuka.

\- Hai, Lee- Contesto el Inuzuka dando un último vistazo a la aeronave en donde momentos antes se encontraba- Vamos amigo- Dijo el chico a su can recibiendo de este un alegre y sonoro ladrido mientras corría y abordaba el vehículo.

Kiba y Lee también entraron al auto y, a la orden del chico de cejas exuberantes, el conductor del mismo emprendió su viaje hacia el _barrio de Shinjuku_ ***, en donde una esplendorosa residencia esperaba al joven heredero.

\- ¿Ese es el Jardín Gyoen****?- Cuestionó Kiba al mirar por la ventana minutos después de haber emprendido el viaje.

Cuando Lee contesto con un asentimiento de cabeza y una brillante sonrisa a su interrogante, el ojinegro no pudo evitar exclamar con algo de nostalgia y sorpresa-... Sugoi... A cambiado algo en estos años, no recuerdo que luciera tan abrumadoramente hermoso la última vez que vine- Comentó a su interlocutor y luego completo lo dicho con notorio sarcasmo- , aunque bueno, la última visita que hice fue con Hana y fue cuando tenía como doce o trece años.

\- Suena divertido Kiba-kun. Han ocurrido bastantes cambios desde la última vez que has estado aquí... En este momento, el más importante, claro que para mí, es el nacimiento de mi futuro ahijado o ahijada...-Soltó con orgullo y una enorme sonrisa el chico, pero su interlocutor no pudo hacer más que conjeturar de quien podía ser el hijo pues, después de lo que dijo el chico de corte extraño, comenzó a parlotear de como lo iba a querer, mimar, y sobre todo, a enseñar sobre lo que él solía repetir; la bendita y tan a afamada _Llama de la juventud._

Minutos más tarde, después del larguísimo monólogo que Lee dio de su futuro ahijado y lo que harían en cuanto este naciera, el increíble auto se detuvo frente a otro increíble sitio; un lujoso y elegante recinto que se erguía frente a ellos como un bello monumento.

\- Vamos Kiba-kun, te ayudo con tus maletas, la reunión con Nej... ¡Digo!, con Hyuuga-san es hasta el martes en la mañana, tendrás todo lo que resta del día para descansar y todo mañana para recorrer y recordar como es Japón, y hasta pasado mañana estarás encerrado con montañas de papeleo- Dijo divertido el enérgico joven y, tomando las maletas, ingreso en el edificio.

Kiba siguió al chico acompañado aún lado por su canino. Al llegar a la recepción, la joven que allí se encontraba dio la llave electrónica del pent-house. Ambos jóvenes agradecieron e inmediatamente se dirigieron a la habitación indicada.

Al llegar, Kiba deslizo la tarjeta de acceso y la puerta se abrió, dejando a la vista de ambos un hermoso y acogedor lugar.

\- Bueno Kiba-kun, debo irme- Soltó Lee después de varios minutos ayudando a la instalación del Inuzuka en su hogar temporal-, si necesitas algo más o tienes alguna petición o duda en relación con la reunión con Nej... ¡Digo!, Hyuuga-san- Exclamó divertido de su torpeza y luego prosiguió- la señorita recepcionista tiene mis datos y los de la empresa, así que lo que necesites, llámame- Dijo caminando a la puerta y se despidió. Kiba lo acompaño hasta esta y, cuando estuvo solo, se acerco a la inmensa ventana que se encontraba ahí, miró por ella y observó largo rato las abarrotadas y atestadas calles del barrio. Desde aquella altura podía distinguirse, a lo lejos, el edificio en el que tendría cabida la reunión posterior al alba siguiente entre dos grandes e internacionales gremios.

 _Hyuuga's Corporation,_ eran las letras vistas en aquel gran edificio. "- _Una unión entre ambas es beneficioso para todos, ¿verdad Kiba?_ -" Había dicho su madre justo antes de informarle que, estuviera de acuerdo o no, el jet de los Hyuuga ya estaba preparado para despegar y llegar a Alemania al día siguiente.

Kiba no estaba molesto con Tsume, pues él sabía que su madre lo hacia por el bien de la empresa. Por el bien de _«Industries Inuzuka»_. La empresa que su madre tan difícilmente había fundado con ayuda de algunos inversionistas que confiaron en su juicio, a pesar de su corta e inexperta edad.

Ella era madre soltera de dos niños, una pequeña de unos seis, tal vez siete escasos años y un bebé de no mas de año y medio. Ambos habían sufrido junto a su madre incontables traspiés, pero juntos, como una familia, dieron todo y lograron flotar sobre aquel tormentoso e impasible mar de problemas, para que, al Kiba cumplir doce años, poder vivir tranquilos y con la meta de llegar lejos.

Años mas tarde de su fundación, la empresa comenzó a atraer la atención para crecer cada vez más rápido, las sucursales de tal estructura fueron dispersadas por distintos puntos estratégicos en el país y luego, fuera de este. La sucursal más grande y requerida -por algún motivo- había sido colocada en Berlín. Y por ende, la necesidad de sus cabecillas, fue requerida años atrás, y aunque a todos les dolió dejar su patria para seguir al progreso, se adentraron al mundo de trabajo en Europa, desde donde todo fue manejado y conducido al glorioso auge en el que se encontraban.

Ni Hana ni mucho menos Tsume tenían -fuera de su pequeña familia- a alguien especial. Una persona, hasta un recuerdo o cosa. Nada era realmente importante ni eran muy apegadas a esto, por tanto, el dejar Japón no configuró un suplicio mayor al de cambiar de aires.

Kiba, por otro lado, sentía este apego especial por _alguien. Una chica_. Claro que, nunca se lo dijo a su familia y menos, a ella. Incluso él, termino por asimilarlo hasta que ya estaba llegando al aeropuerto de Múnich.

"- _Es que... Yo te amo...-_ ". Había dicho ella al unirse en cuerpo y alma al castaño, y también, entregando todo de ella por primera vez que a cualquier otro hombre, en aquel pequeño apartamento en el que Kiba pasaba sus días como _'adulto'_.

Él no podía soportar el hacerle daño, esa noche, se había decidido a confesarle que se iría, por un tiempo, a Alemania, pero que por sobre todo, lo esperara. Le pediría el ser paciente, por que _él_ volvería _por ella._.. Pero eso, claro, no sucedió...

Kiba no le dijo nada y, a pesar de haber formado aquel hilo de pensamientos -en el que él y la joven dama compartieran un destino unidos- este no notó aquel sentimiento de _amor_ genuino que emergía de ambos.

Una semana después de aquella noche -en la cual, el castaño negó rotundamente el encontrarse con ella a solas-, se fue con su madre y hermana a aquel nuevo continente.

Cuando la Hyuuga -que supongo ya sabían quien era- se entero de la partida de este, él ya debería de encontrarse en el aeronave, volando a cientos de kilómetros lejos de allí.

Más que obvio es decir que, al no decirle nada a la chica en cuestión, afecto a esta de una manera irrazonable, haciéndola sucumbir en una depresión que comenzó ha mellar en su subconsciente haciéndola sentir usada, mancillada y, finalmente, dejada de lado.

Al negar la existencia de aquel abatimiento tan bien, nadie notó una sola lágrima ni sufrimiento de la menor de las hermanas Hyuuga, por tanto, la celebración de su cumpleaños número diecisiete no se hizo esperar y, tres meses después de tal, en el inicio del verano, su familia comenzó a atosigarla para que ella aceptara a un futuro candidato a su mano.

Su nombre era Kō. _Hyuuga Kō._

 _"-Era de esperar que fuera conocido o familiar lejano de padre-"_ Caviló la chica cuando se le fue presentada aquella persona.

El joven le llevaría, por mucho, unos siete, tal vez, diez años, pero era atento, elegante, guapo y, sobre cualquier cosa, un _Hyuuga_.

Al ser obligada a presenciar su destino sin objetar, la chica -después de haber desobedecido por la feroz batalla que libraba con su depresión, y haber dejado los estudios mínimo dos meses- acepto lo que viniera sin queja o lamento.

Desde el otro lado del continente, el Inuzuka había tratado de contactar con Hanabi pero, un tiempo después de enterarse de su cumpleaños número dieciocho y su nuevo " _noviazgo_ ", este desistió, sintiéndose afligido ya que, desde su perspectiva, ella tenía culpa y no la creía capaz de haber sentido lo expuesto antes. Ese _"amor"_ que había dicho tener por él no existió, ni existiría pues, aún no tenía tanto tiempo en Alemania y ella ya se encontraba muy próspera con otro.

Quedándose, aceptando y abogando por aquella teoría, Kiba opto por cortar con casi todos los lazos que aún lo unían a su comarca.

El ojinegro, a partir del desaire que según él había recibido de la joven Hyuuga, comenzó una vida de negocios y diversiones ocasionales en aquel sitio, instalándose ahí, permanentemente...

Cuando Kiba despertó de su ensoñación en la cual la había recordado a _ella_ , notó que la noche ya adornaba el cielo de Japón. El ladrido de Akamaru y el rugir de su estómago añorando alimento, lo había traído a la realidad de golpe.

\- Ahora que lo pienso... No hemos probado bocado, necesitamos algo de comer amigo, pediré algo a domicilio- Comentó a su fiel perro como si este pudiera contestar con palabras.

El Inuzuka camino y se lanzó sobre uno de los acogedores sillones del living y, tomando entre sus manos el teléfono que allí yacía, marcó un número de la agenda que reposaba a un lado. Cuando la voz del otro de la línea se hizo presente, el joven empresario ordeno algo mundialmente conocido: _Pizza_.

 **-)****(-**

Esa noche en la mansión de la familia Uzumaki, los últimos invitados en presentarse a la cena de celebración fueron Hanabi y Kō, que justamente iban descendiendo del auto de este último al divisar a Hiashi, el padre de las hermanas Hyuuga.

\- Buenas noches, padre- Habló Hanabi con una marcada y respetuosa reverencia. El mayor de los hombres contesto con la misma cortesía.

\- Buenas noches Hiashi-sama- Dijo Kō tomando la mano del Hyuuga mayor a modo de saludo, e inclinándose y reverenciándose ante este, dijo- , por favor, me complacería hablar con usted sobre algunas cuestiones de la empresa, para saber su punto de vista, claro esta.

\- Por supuesto Kō, entremos y hablemos en el estudio- Invitó sin cambiar aquella postura de superioridad que emanaba su presencia-. Con su permiso- Se excusó el hombre y, pasando al lado de Hinata y Naruto, después de saludarlos, ambos Hyuuga se adentraron en su charla.

-¡Tía Hanabi!- Gritaron eufóricos y al unísono los dos hijos de su hermana, corriendo y abrazándose a las piernas de la chica.

\- Bolt, Hima- Exclamó con cariño en su voz y, alzando un poco el largo de su hermoso vestido negro para poder agacharse a la altura de los niños, dijo- Mírate Boruto, ya eres todo un jovencito.

\- ¡Hai, dattebasa!- Hanabi sonrió ante lo emocionados que lucían los niños por la fiesta del día continúo.

Después de algunos minutos, la cena dio inicio. Todos los platillos que se degustaban eran de un gusto exquisito y a nadie se le paso felicitar a Hinata, la cual había ayudado a elegir y preparar todo.

Todos los presentes rápidamente se disolvieron en pequeños grupos, en los cuales, Kō conversaba con el viejo Hyuuga; Hinata, TenTen y Hanabi hablaban entre ellas y eran entretenidas por los dos niños que jugaban y bromeaban sin cesar; y, Neji junto con el rubio mayor, hablaban sobre negocios y, sí, política.

De pronto, el teléfono de la residencia comenzó a sonar.

Una de las mucamas se apresuro a contestar el aparato y, al ser atendido, el pelinegro que se encontraba al otro lado del auricular habló enérgicamente.

 _\- ¡Buenas noches!-_ Prácticamente gritaron y la joven rápidamente noto que era la voz de uno de los amigos de sus jefes...

Después de un par de minutos la mujer apareció con el auricular en mano y, pidiendo un par de disculpas anuncio que _Lee-san_ llamaba para informar algo a Naruto.

\- ¿A mí?, ¿no te estarás equivocando?, de seguro es para Neji- Exclamo el Uzumaki terminando el bocado de su boca, tomo el auricular y escucho atento lo que le decía el chico por teléfono- Ajá, sí, sí, ajá... ¡¿En serio, volvió?!, sí- Exclamó volteando a ver a la mucama, haciendo señas para pedir algo con lo que escribir. La empleada le alcanzo una pequeña libreta junto con un bolígrafo y Naruto escribió todo lo que el pelinegro le iba dictando-, sí Lee, yo le digo, adiós...- Término la llamada aun extremadamente sonriente y entregó el teléfono y lo demás en manos de la chica que aún estaba detrás de él.

\- ¿Que fue eso Naruto, te oías muy feliz?- Cuestiono TenTen cansada de que ningún Hyuuga , ni siquiera su esposo o su amiga, preguntara a pesar de que se morían de curiosidad.

\- Hina, Neji, TenTen, hablamos al final de la cena, ¿bien?- Dijo Naruto jugando al _chico serio_ y dejando con la intriga a todos.

Al finalizar la cena, tanto el padre como el esposo de Hanabi, se adentraron nuevamente en el estudio de la casa, olvidando que Naruto tenia un anuncio, pero que realmente, no interesaba a ninguno de los dos en especial.

Hanabi fue jalada a la habitación de Himawari. Junto a Bolt y la pequeña peliazul, se perdieron en su diversión en cuanto la cena concluyó.

\- Ahora sí Naruto, ¿qué paso, te oías _serio_?- Habló nuevamente TenTen divertida al remarcar que el Uzumaki, por más adulto que fuera, muy pocas veces era así.

\- Este- Dijo Naruto señalando una dirección y un número telefónico escritos en la hoja de la libreta- son las pruebas para comprobar que... - Hizo una pequeña interrupción plantando curiosidad e incertidumbre en sus interlocutores.

\- Habla de una buena vez, Naruto- Soltó Neji molesto pero verdaderamente interesado.

\- Bien, Bien- Prosiguió aún con el cuaderno en manos-. Pues lo que pasa es que... ¡Kiba volvió, Dattebayo!- Soltó emocionado dejando a la chica embarazada y a la joven madre boquiabiertas, mientras que Neji se mantuvo sereno, pues él ya sabía que el Inuzuka debía haber llegado hace unas horas atrás- Lee me pidió que te dijera que llegó hoy en la tarde y todo perfecto, se instaló de inmediato y de su reunión, ya fue informado- Dijo mirando a Neji.

\- Gracias Naruto...- Exclamo Neji sin poder concluir lo que estaba por decir, pues fue interrumpido por su hermosa y _embarazada_ esposa.

\- ¡Haber!, vamos por partes, ¿sí?- Pidió TenTen repasando mentalmente lo dicho mientras Hinata ayudaba a que se sentara en el sofá detrás de ella-, ¿como esta eso de que Kiba volvió?, ¿lo último que supimos de él no fue que se fue a Alemania?- Cuestiono la chica de ojos chocolate.

Neji se sentó a su lado y con una pequeña sonrisa contestó su interrogante.

\- Exactamente, pero se fue por la industria fundada por su madre que, si bien recuerdas, creció rápidamente- Expuso el Hyuuga castaño y luego prosiguió-. Hace algunos meses la empresa se puso en contacto con Tsume-san, la madre de Kiba y presidenta de la industria, y ella y yo terminamos en acuerdo para una unión beneficiosa para ambos. Por eso Kiba llego hoy, en representación de ella, y por lo visto, igual como futuro presidente de esta.

\- Entonces, ¿esa dirección y el número telefónico son los de Kiba-kun?- Cuestionó Hinata con una alegre sonrisa esperanzada que su esposo diera como respuesta un sí.

Ni bien el Uzumaki había asentido, Hinata arrebató la libreta de sus manos y tomó el teléfono. Marcó los números escritos ahí y, en cuestión de un par de tonadas, alguien habló al otro lado del auricular.

La voz de Kiba sonaba diferente a lo que Hinata recordaba así que pensando que se había equivocado preguntó a la voz.

\- ¿Ki-Kiba-kun?- La voz de la Hyuuga sonaba temblorosa -por el temor de que su esposo le jugara una broma- y al mismo tiempo emocionada -por la simple razón de saber que era verdad y poder hablar nuevamente con uno de sus viejos y grandes mejores amigos-, pero al oír que alguien tragaba algo y contestó, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

 _\- ¿Hinata?-_ En el rostro de Kiba se había formado esa extraña y sensual mueca que él mismo llamaba sonrisa _-, ¿Hinata, eres tú?-_ La ojiperla quedo anonadada y, ya entre lágrimas, exclamó lo más entendible que pudo.

\- ¡Sí, sí, sí!, ¡Soy yo, Kiba-kun!, soy Hinata... Soy yo...- Hinata lloraba a mares de tanta alegría que sentía, cuando Kiba se mudo a Alemania, se habían mantenido en contacto por más o menos un año pero, de repente, Kiba ya no contesto ni sus llamadas ni las de el mejor amigo de él y ella, Shino.

Ambos pensaron en un momento que era por trabajo, que le era imposible responder, mandar un mail o algo para dar señales de vida pero, _él simplemente se olvido de sus viejos tiempos en Japón,_ o así fue como lo dijo en lo último que recibieron de su parte; aquella triste y dolorosa -para todos- tarjeta de navidad que recibieron en la correspondencia.

Por supuesto que ninguno de los dos se trago ese cuento pero, prefirieron dejar de atosigar a Kiba un tiempo, pues según Shino, el idiota -como había dicho él- tarde o temprano se retractaría, aunque tuvieron que pasar casi dos años más para que el castaño volviera a contactar a sus amigos no sólo para felicitar en días festivos o sus cumpleaños.

\- " _Hinata, no llores, se que soy un idiota y que aún te duele la estúpida postal que les envíe pero, era mejor para todos"-_ Cavilo el Inuzuka desde su cómodo y acogedor pent-house, pero cambiando aquella melancolía que sentía, por su tono despreocupado y casual, dijo- ¡Hey, Hinata!, ¿por que lloras?. ¡Vamos!, por lo que recuerdo tú y el _baka_ de Naruto se casaron, y según las noticias y chismes de internet, tiene dos hijos y son felices, ¿no?- Soltó tratando de hacer detener el llanto que se oía del otro lado de la línea con aquel comentario sin tapujos ni filtros, tratando de sacar una sonrisa de su amiga, cosa que consiguió su ojiazul esposo.

\- ¡Oye!, ¡Estas en altavoz!- Reclamó Naruto por el 'baka' que había sido incluido en la idea anterior. La risita de Hinata también hizo sonreír a Kiba y Naruto y el ojinegro no evitó reír sonoramente por lo estúpido que aún se oía el rubio.

\- ¡Kiba, hola, bienvenido de nuevo a Japón!- Exclamó TenTen al saber que uno de sus viejos amigos estaba de nuevo entre ellos.

\- ¿TenTen?, ¿que haces ahí?- Cuestionó el castaño y luego reacciono- ¡Oh, verdad!, esta también ahí Neji ¿no?- Neji fue el que le respondió.

\- Hai, aquí estoy, ¿el viaje fue bueno?- Preguntó y Kiba respondió a todo con una alegre sonrisa y junto a su amigo de cuatro patas, disfrutando su pizza recién ordenada...

Después de un rato de ponerse al día sobre sucesos triviales en la vida de todos, el Inuzuka por fin supo quién sería el _futuro ahijado_ de Rock Lee. También que varios de sus amigos se encontraban casados ya; que Naruto se preparaba para las siguientes elecciones para la candidatura de ministro del barrio de Shinjuku con Nara Shikamaru como consejero principal, y que ambos primogénitos -del Nara y el Uzumaki- eran muy buenos amigos, entre otras cosas.

Hinata cayo en cuenta en ese momento que la pequeña celebración a su hijo mayor seria al día siguiente y, siendo Kiba un buen amigo de los Uzumaki y los Hyuuga _, ¿por qué no invitarlo?._

A la reunión que se suscitaría al día siguiente asistirían solamente los amigos de los jóvenes padres y familia además de, por obvios motivos, los amigos más cercanos a su hijo que si se veía desde perspectiva, la mayoría eran los hijos de los invitados de los padres, así que asistirían de todos modos.

\- Kiba-kun, ¿harás algo mañana por la noche?- Cuestionó la peliazul haciendo que todos notaran que planeaba hacer.

\- _Nada importante, ¿por qué?_ \- Inquirió curioso el Inuzuka.

\- Lo que pasa es que Boruto cumplirá siete años y habrá una celebración mañana a las 9:00 de la noche, ¿te gustaría venir?- Invito Hinata y luego dijo- No será la gran cosa pues sólo van a venir los amiguitos de Boruto y los más cercanos de Naruto-kun y yo, pero si no puedes o no quieres venir, yo lo entenderé y...

 _\- ¡Claro!, ¡yo y Akamaru estaremos ahí!_ \- Respondió entusiasmado pensando que, aunque sabía que había dañado a Hinata con aquel trozo de papel lleno de estúpidas y falsas mentiras, aún lo creía su amigo.

 **-)****(-**

* Kurama Yakumo- Es una chica de la aldea de Konoha perteneciente al clan Kurama, que son expertos o prodigios en genjutsu. Ella tiene el cabello castaño y largo hasta la cintura, con un pequeño cinto amarillo al lado izquierdo de su peinado y comparte cierto parecido con Kushina Uzumaki. «Si no creen, pueden verlo en Naruto Wiki»

** Aeropuerto Internacional de Narita- Se encuentra situado en Narita, en la Prefectura de Chiba, en Tokio, Japón. Narita se encarga del tráfico internacional de Tokio. Este es la conexión entre Tokio y el aeropuerto Internacional de Múnich, Alemania -Donde se supone estuvo Kiba-.

*** Barrio de Shinjuku- Uno de los 23 barrios especiales de Tokio, abarca los distritos de Shinjuku, Takadanobaba, Okubo, Kagurazaka e Ichigaya.

Shinjuku es la zona de Tokio que concentra más rascacielos, hoteles de lujo y edificios comerciales, con una población flotante de un cuarto de millón de personas. En 1960, la zona fue apodada fukutoshin (segundo corazón de la ciudad); y en 1991 el apodo cambió a shintoshin (la nueva capital), pues el gobierno metropolitano había trasladado sus oficinas al nuevo edificio ahí.

**** Jardín Nacional de Shinjuku Gyoen- es un gran parque con 58,3 hectáreas, con 3,5 km de radio, donde se mezclan el estilo japonés, inglés y francés en las decoraciones de los jardines. Se encuentra entre Shinjuku y Shibuya.

Bueno, bueno, ahí otro capitulo.

No sé si les gusta o no este fic, pero a mi, en lo personal, por la pareja y por simplemente ser yo quien lo escriba, me fascina.

No se que decir aquí abajo así que sólo pediré que me dejen reviews, los que puedan y quieran. Muchísimas gracias a quienes leen y/o apoyan mis fic's. Gracias, ¡en serio!.

Sin más que decir...

Hasta la próxima.. Nos estamos leyendo...

CHAO Y BESITOS! (~^•^)~


	3. Viejos amigos Reencuentros amargos

¡Ohayo gozaimasu!

¿Cómo están chicos? Ya volví, yo sé que me extrañaron XD - (Iner:) Ana, a nadie le importa, ¡solo dejarlos leer!-.

Bueno, bueno, vengo yo aquí, como siempre, trayéndoles este bello capítulo de esta fic tan abfbfhdjjs *-*

Jaj... Bueno, espero lo disfruten y me despido, no sin antes valuar mis fic en "Muy buenas" XP, así que ya saben, pacense a ver y leer el resto de mis fic. Dejen sus comentarios, dudas, aclaraciones, tomatazos o aplausos. Lo que gusten, pero, un review al fin ;D

Nos vemos en las notitas finales.

****Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen al gran Kishimoto-sensei****

 **-)****(-**

 **Capítulo 3**

" **Viejos amigos. Reencuentros amargos"**

¿Por qué tenía esta sensación? Algo malo pasaría, o eso presentía y no era algo común en ella sentirse así. Solo era la celebración 'Oficial' -por así decirlo- de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Uzumaki Boruto, su tan amado y adorado sobrino mayor.

\- Hanabi, linda llegaremos tarde y eso sería una gran descorte... cía.…- Kō había entrado justo cuando la Hyuuga se terminaba de arreglar. En el momento en el cual ella estaba por colocarse aquel delicado y hermoso colgante que su madre, antes de enfermar y fallecer, le había obsequiado.

La castaña se puso de pie y, acercándose al hombre que yacía parado en la entrada de la habitación boquiabierto y completamente hechizado por el grácil caminar de su esposa, le pidió que por favor le pusiera el collar.

\- ¿Me veo mal? - Cuestionó ella al darse la vuelta para mirarlo, notando así que la vista del hombre no se movía de su figura.

 _Hanabi lucia hermosa._

Estaba dentro de un sencillo vestido largo hasta los tobillos sin una manga, tenía pequeños detalles y bordados sobre el pecho en color plata y su cabello, largo y castaño, atado en una coleta baja de lado. Usaba dos pequeños pendientes que hacían juego con el collar y el anillo que se había colocado. Traía puestos un par de sandalias negras de tacón bastante alto y su maquillaje era ligero, sólo resaltaba sus aspectos más llamativos, obviamente, sus fascinantes ojos perlados.

El vestido se amoldaba gentilmente a su tan bello cuerpo. Resaltaba por completo los atributos de la chica, sin hacerla ver vulgar, claro esta. Su cadera y piernas se delineaban perfectamente a través del vestido, mientras que su busto se notaba por sobre la tela, pero, dejando ver lo justo y necesario, como la dama y 'señora' que era.

\- Po-por supuesto que no, te ves hermosa Hany- Exclamo algo sonrojado y nervioso el Hyuuga pues, al ver a su tan envidiable esposa se había imaginado, sin poder evitarlo, lo que podría hacer después de la fiesta. Hanabi lo objetaría, eso era evidente, pero, no podía evitar sentirse excitado por la chica.

\- Arigato, Kō. Ya vámonos, ¿sí? - Dijo la joven tomando su pequeño y elegante bolso y un abrigo que quedaba perfecto con su atuendo.

\- ¡Hai! - Contestó saliendo de su pervertido ensimismado.

 **-)****(-**

\- Akamaru, amigo... ¡Dame esa corbata! - Dijo Kiba dirigiendo su petición a su can pues, hasta hace un segundo, todo había transcurrido tranquilo.

El Inuzuka había bañado al gran animal y le coloco un incómodo, pero necesario, collar, con una placa dorada y en forma de hueso. Al castaño siempre le había parecido divertido que su amigo tuviera una placa así ya que, cualquier otro 'adulto' le hubiese parecido muy infantil y a él le encantaba molestar al resto de la sociedad contradiciéndola.

En ese momento, Akamaru le había arrancado la corbata que tenía sobre los hombros sin anudar aún.

\- No la soltarás, ¿no es así? - Reconoció el ojinegro luego de darse por vencido. Al parecer, al perro no le gustaba ver al joven con algo similar a su collar, además de que claro que a Kiba tampoco le gustaba usar estas.

El can fue y escondió la corbata en alguna parte de la casa y, con un ladrido al tiempo del movimiento de su rabo, contesto a Kiba. Este sonrió y se dirigió a su peludo amigo- Bueno, no importa, me veo mejor sin ella- Dijo el castaño y sonrió alegre mientras colocaba la correa a Akamaru.

El Inuzuka tomó de sobre la mesita del living su teléfono celular y se miró por última vez en el reflejo que le regalaba la superficie de tal mueble. Lucia bastante atractivo con un traje sastre negro y una camisa a botones igual. Usaría la corbata azul para no verse tan sombrío, pero, al ser tomada esta y dejada en quién sabe dónde por su inseparable can, había decidido romper un poco la formalidad desabotonando los primeros dos botones de la camisa y dejando el saco abierto con las mangas de ambos brazos dobladas, y su ya tan conocido peinado alborotado, igual que siempre.

Después de hacer todo lo anterior, se observaba como ambos salían para dirigirse a la mansión Uzumaki en donde su mejor amiga y, también, otros buenos amigos, lo esperaban.

 **-)****(-**

Hanabi y Kō descendían del vehículo que normalmente la castaña usaba para ir a trabajar o a cualquier otro sitio ya que no le gustaba mucho manejar, aún así, lo hacía muy bien. El Hyuuga bajo del auto cuando el chofer le abrió la puerta e hizo un ademán de manos para que se apresurara a hacerlo con la chica. El chofer obedeció y acudió rápidamente al otro lado del auto haciendo que el Hyuuga, al descubrir la figura de su esposa, le tendiera la mano. Hanabi la tomo poco entusiasmada para evitar cualquier problema.

\- ¿Ya te había dicho que esta noche luces especialmente hermosa? - Susurró Kō al oído de la chica cuando esta ya había descendido del vehículo y se había acomodado a su lado, prendada de su brazo. La Hyuuga sonrió forzadamente como respuesta.

Al ingresar a la casa, se dirigieron rápidamente a donde más ruido y gente se encontraba.

\- ¡Konbanwa, Hanabi chan, Kō-kun!, que bien que ya hayan llegado- Exclamó Hinata acercándose a ambos y luego de ver bien a su hermana no pudo evitar decir maternalmente mientras sonreía- Hanabi-chan, te vez hermosa, te pareces mucho a mamá en ese vestido tan bello...

Ambas hermanas se sonrieron y la menor agradeció la comparación.

\- ¡Hanabi-obachan*! - Exclamaron nuevamente al unísono sus sobrinos trayendo consigo esta vez a más que solo su presencia- Ellos son nuestros amigos, son Inojin, Sarada, Mitsuki, Shikadai y Chouchou- Dijo el Uzumaki menor señalando a los otros mientras los nombraba, los niños luego saludaron con un 'Hola', 'mucho gusto' y cosas así. El rubio estaba sonriendo y entusiasmado a más no poder.

\- Mucho gusto niños y, ¿no les gustaría salir a jugar un rato? - Soltó la castaña para poder salir y respirar otro aire pues, ese extraño presentimiento seguía ahí y a cada instante se aumentaba en su pecho. Además, adoraba pasar tiempo con esos niños que llamaba sobrinos, y no era novedad que la chica fuera seca con todos menos con los infantes.

\- ¡Sí! - Gritaron dos de los niños a parte de sus dos pequeños sobrinos. Uno de ellos fue la pequeña que habían nombrado como 'Chouchou', mientras esta última comía de una bolsa de papitas y el otro uno de los niños, el pequeño rubio ojiazul nombrado como 'Inojin'.

\- Y ustedes, ¿acaso no quieren? - Cuestiono la Hyuuga con voz suave a los niños que no habían respondido para ver si así le tomaban un poco de confianza.

\- Podríamos evitarnos lo problemático y mejor ir a toma una siesta...- Exclamo mientras bosteza el niño pelinegro y de expresivos ojos verde azulados nombrado como 'Shikadai'.

\- No seas flojo, Shikadai, vamos a jugar. La tía Hanabi siempre es muy divertida 'ttebasa- Y sin dejar tiempo a reproches o simplemente una respuesta, el pequeño rubio tomo de los brazos a todos al igual que su hermanita y junto con la castaña, salieron al enorme patio trasero...

Mientras tanto, en el lado opuesto de donde la Hyuuga menor jugaba como un infante junto con los niños, Kiba se encontraba forcejeando con uno de los vigilantes de la entrada pues, al parecer, a Hinata se le había olvidado informar que el chico traería a su fiel can.

\- Se lo repito señor, ni Hinata-sama ni Naruto-sama nos informaron sobre algo así-Repitió por cuarta vez el pobre guardia al castaño, tratando de calmar la creciente furia en el joven de ojos negros.

\- Y yo te repito que no puede ser, llama a Hinata o Naruto, ellos te dirán que me dejes pasar- Refutó el Inuzuka con el ceño fruncido, tratando de mantener la calma que aún conservaba y entonces cierta chica estaba acercándose al oír sobre el escándalo en la entrada de su hogar.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? - Cuestionó la anfitriona de la casa y al acercarse lo suficiente, notó el pelaje blanco y hermoso que ya bien conocía- ¿Akamaru?... ¡Ven aquí chico! - Exclamó alegre abriendo ambos brazos y agachándose un poco, recogiendo el largo de su vestido azul para recibir al juguetón animal.

El can, al percatarse de quién era aquella delicada y melodiosa voz que le llamaba, esquivo al guarda que aún discutía con Kiba y se lanzó sobre la peliazul, lamiendo su cara y moviendo la cola muy animado.

\- ¡Hinata! - Nombró el Inuzuka y el vigía sólo agacho la cabeza en una reverencia a su patrona, dejando libre el camino al chico.

Hinata se incorporó y corrió a abrazar al castaño que por supuesto correspondió el gesto. Al pasar los años, Kiba había olvidado lo que era ver a Hinata tan hermosa pero ahora que la veía con aquel vestido azul largo y con escote en la espalda, con aquella coleta de caballo alta recogiendo su cabello azulado y ese par de mechones rebeldes que salían de este para colarse a cada lado de su fino y pálido rostro, supo que jamás podría volver a dejar de lado a su mejor amiga.

\- Sumimasen, Hinata-sama, no sabía que usted había ordenado que el señor pasase con el perro- Dijo el guardia bastante avergonzado y disculpándose no solo con la mujer sino con el canino y su dueño.

Después de disculpar al hombre y decirle que, de ahora en más, esos dos pasarían a la casa como íntimos amigos de ella y su esposo, y, además, que no se debía preocupar por nada, pues el Inuzuka se encargaría de mantener bajo control al fiel animal, por eso, este les dejaría pasar sin antes anunciarse al Uzumaki o a ella cada vez que ellos deseasen visitarlos, justo como pasaba con el resto de sus amigos.

Al entrar al domicilio, Kiba pudo reconocer casi al instante que aquella casa había sido total y completamente obra de Hinata. El equilibrio entre cada detalle, cada decoración, la pintura y los muebles eran magníficamente elegantes, naturalmente, tenían el toque extrovertido del rubio, además del jubiló de los niños.

\- Tu casa es muy linda, cuando me fui tú, Naruto y tu hijo aún vivían en aquel pent-house en Ginza**- Expuso el joven sonriendo melancólico dándose cuenta de que todos, y no solo él, habían tratado de continuar sus vidas. Hinata sonrió para disipar cualquier tristeza colgándose del brazo del hombre, comenzando a rememorar sus momentos primerizos de matrimonio y madre.

En ese momento, terminaron el pequeño tramo entre la entrada principal y el salón donde todos -o casi todos- los invitados se encontraban reunidos. Al entrar vieron a un rubio de espaldas luciendo tan elegante con un traje blanco y camisa azul que por un instante no fue reconocible para el Inuzuka.

\- Konban... ¿Kiba?, ¡Kiba!, ¡hasta que llegas hombre!, te esperábamos desde hace un rato ‛ttebayo- Y con aquella escandalosa bienvenida, el Uzumaki paso un brazo sobre los hombros de su viejo amigo, comenzando a llevarlo al centro de la sala. Una vez los dos ahí, el ojiazul comenzó a llamar la atención de los presentes para que prestasen atención. Ya callados todos, dijo- Amigos, hoy no sólo se celebra el cumpleaños de mi hijo mayor, Boruto. Hoy también celebramos que, Inuzuka Kiba, un amigo, no, ¡Que va, familia!, ha regresado y está de nuevo con nosotros como nunca debió dejar de ser- Declaró emocionado y entonces Kiba notó como es que Naruto era, por lo que había leído y ahora admiraba, el político del momento.

\- Con que a fin de cuenta volviste, pensé que podrías haberte casado con alguna de tus conquistas hace años, pero por lo visto sigues igual de solo que tu perro- Soltó sonriente un pelinegro de piel muy blanca dirigiéndose al Inuzuka, de su brazo, estaba tomada una hermosa mujer de rubio y largo cabello hasta la cintura, sus orbes azules zafiro contrastaban con los profundamente negros del hombre a su lado y lucía, como siempre la recordó, hermosa.

\- Pensamos que no volverías, Kiba. Mira que irte a Alemania y reaparecer seis años después sin algún aviso, es de idiotas- Exclamó la rubia haciendo reír a todos, y esta le regalo una sonrisa que demostraba el _'Te extrañamos, baka'_ que ni loca o ebria aceptaría.

\- Ino, Sai... -A pesar de haber correspondido y entendido el gesto, Kiba quiso hacer un mohín y contestarle a su vieja amiga y esposo de esta como quería, pero alguien llamó su atención.

\- Konbanwa, Inuzuka Kiba-san, mi nombre es Hyuuga Kō- Se autonombró el cuñado de Hinata dándole al castaño una reverencia que por supuesto, Kiba respondió de igual forma.

\- ¿Hyuuga Kō?, tú debes trabajar con Neji, ¿no? - Cuestiono y el Hyuuga asintió con la cabeza, e iba a decirle que eso no era todo, sino que era quien se ocupaba de la parte de la empresa que le correspondía a Hanabi, como su esposo y _'hombre de confianza'_ , por así decirlo.

\- Kiba, por fin, veo que ya conociste a Kō, él es uno de los que trabajaran a la par con Hinata, tú y yo en lo concerniente a la unión de las empresas- Exclamó Neji llegando y entrando en la conversación, evitando -sin quererlo- que Kiba se enterase de la verdad sobre la castaña que años atrás, había sido tan importante en su vida.

\- Un segundo, no se pondrán a hablar de negocio en una fiesta o ¿sí? - Interrumpió la hermosa esposa de otro de los amigos de Kiba y los Uzumaki. La mujer de piel canela oscura y ojos ámbar sonreía aún expectante a la respuesta de su cuestión. A su lado, un regordete hombre castaño de nombre Chouji se había acercado a Kiba y lo estaba saludando y abrazando.

\- Karui tiene razón, si estamos en una fiesta y, por sobre cualquier cosa, estamos todos como en los viejos tiempos, ¿quién no quiere aprovecharlo? - Apoyo una pelirrosa de ojos verde jade con una sonrisa. La chica sostenía del brazo a su esposo Sasuke, un azabache de ojos negros que, durante todo el rato, no había dicho ni 'Hola'. A pesar de aquello, cuando Kiba lo miro, este levanto la copa de vino en su mano en señal de un saludo y sonrió poco, realmente poco.

\- Concuerdo con Sakura y Karui, es una fiesta, debemos divertirnos- Exclamó una rubia de ojos verde azulados que sujetaba de la mano a su esposo, un pelinegro y ojimarrón que parecía sólo querer dormirse por la mirada cansina que traía.

\- Las chicas tienen razón, si no hacemos algo bueno hoy que mi suegro no pudo asistir, ¿cuándo será?, ¡'ttebayo! -Exclamó emocionado Naruto y tomó al esposo de la rubia de hace unos momentos desde el cuello justo como a Kiba rato antes- ¿no crees que es una buena idea, Shikamaru?, después de todo, eres mi consejero principal, ¡Aconséjame ahora!

\- Mendokusai Naruto, suéltame- Pedía incómodo el pelinegro mientras todos reían y la esposa del rubio viajaba a la puerta de la habitación sonriendo.

\- Naruto-kun, aún no podíamos empezar, Shino-kun acaba de llegar- Exclamo Hinata y, al escuchar ese nombre, todos -y en especial Kiba- se voltearon a verlo.

En la entrada de aquella habitación, un hombre de cabellos oscuros algo alborotados, en conjunto con unos anteojos negros sonreía muy tenue tomando de la mano a la secretaria del esposo de Hanabi. Ambos hombres -Kiba y Shino- se acercaron y dieron un abrazo mientras que el castaño palmeaba la espalda del otro.

\- Maldito Aburame idiota, no has cambiado nada. Shino, ¡Sigues igual de lúgubre que siempre! - Mencionó el Inuzuka una vez que se habían separado mientras que Akamaru daba vueltas y hacía uno que otro truco alrededor de Shino.

\- Pues claro, esto es porqué, no tenía ningún cambio en mente para darme y...- Estaba diciendo el Aburame con su tono de voz lento y profundo, pero fue detenido por su amigo que se acercaba a la joven que estaba acompañando a este antes.

\- ¡Hola! Soy Inuzuka Kiba, ¿y tú eres...?- La joven se sonrojo deliberadamente y mirando al piso contesto.

\- Me llamo Kurama Yakumo, y Shino es... Él y yo...- Tartamudeó un poco la castaña, pues cuando Shino la había invitado a ir con él a aquella fiesta, nunca le mencionó que sería en casa de sus jefes o que este era muy amigo de ellos.

\- Yakumo y yo somos novios- Termino de decir el pelinegro de anteojos lo que la chica estaba por decir, haciendo que todos lo miraran y la chica se sintiera felizmente avergonzada...

Después de un largo rato en el que todos los amigos se habían puesto a conversar, Kiba comenzó a hablar con Neji y Kō aún ajeno a la relación que este último compartía con Hyuuga Hanabi.

El Inuzuka se divertía con sus viejos amigos. Ahí estaban muchos conocidos que no había visto en demasiado tiempo como era el caso de Gaara y Kankuro, cuñados de Shikamaru. Además, Gaara era un pelirrojo que había comenzado también un gran futuro con su castaño hermano en una empresa que, al igual que la de la madre de Kiba, crecía como rayo. Se encontraban acompañados de sus parejas, dos castañas muy hermosas y amigables. Sus nombres eran Matsuri y Sari.

En aquel lugar también estaba Lee y TenTen que, al verla, dejo al castaño boquiabierto, pues no sabía que lo de _embarazada_ como le había dicho ella y Neji por teléfono la noche anterior, fuera de aquella panza de casi ocho meses.

Tsunade y Jiraiya también estaban ahí, ambos, padrinos del Uzumaki mayor y que se habían hecho cargo de él cuando sus padres lastimosamente fallecieron en un accidente en el cumpleaños primero del rubio.

También estaban Kakashi y Anko, ambos pareja, Yamato y su esposa Shizune, Iruka, Kurenai y Asuma, y entre ellos una niña de más o menos doce años que portaba unos ojos rojo carmesí como los de Kurenai, su madre, y un corte y color de cabello negro corto como el de Asuma, su padre. Todos estos habían sido profesores de distintos hábitos de Naruto, Hinata y el resto y se habían convertido, al pasar de los años, en buenos amigos y personas importantes para todos los presentes.

 _...Chouji, Ino, Sai, Karui, Temari, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kankuro, Shino, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, TenTen, Lee, Naruto y Hinata..._ Todos sus amigos de toda una vida, sus profesores de la enseñanza secundaria y menor, sus conocidos y posibles camaradas en el mercado... Todos estaban ahí, sonriéndole como si él no fuese el bastardo que los había abandonado de buenas a primeras.

Kiba se sentía todo un imbécil. Un imbécil tan feliz que tuvo que mentir patéticamente al dejar escapar un par de lágrimas.

Pasados unos minutos o tal vez más de una hora, la mujer de ojos perlados le pidió a la única niña que seguía dentro, que llamara a los demás. La niña Sarutobi -como era su apellido- que jugaba muy entretenida con Akamaru salió en busca de sus pequeños amigos.

\- Hai, Hinata-san- Respondió la niña y se levantó del sofá en donde sentada, acariciaba la cabeza del animal de pelaje blanco.

Al ya no sentir las manos de la pelinegra, el canino se levantó y comenzó a seguir a la niña mientras cruzaba los pasillos de la casa para llegar al patio interior de la mansión.

\- Sarada, Chouchou, Himawari... ¡Hey!, todos, ¿dónde están? - Pregunto la niña al abrir la puerta del lugar en donde se supone, los otros estrían jugando.

\- Mirai, ¿qué sucede linda? - La voz de la Hyuuga venia de entre los arbustos y cuando la niña se acercó lo suficiente, observo que sus amigos estaban alrededor de una ardilla con la que parecían muy entretenidos.

\- Es tan linda ¿verdad? - Exclamo la pequeña peliazul, mientras la regordeta y tierna Chouchou tomaba una de sus galletitas que había sacado y entregaba al animal.

\- Deberíamos disecarla...- Al decir aquello, todos voltearon a ver al niño peliblanco que lo había dicho.

\- Mitsuki, eres un raro...- Declaro el pequeño ojiazul de pelo largo que le daba una pequeña caricia al animalito que parecía asustado por lo dicho por el anterior infante.

\- Inojin tiene razón, pero... ¿Qué comen _'estas'_? - Preguntó el rubio Uzumaki que, echado de panza sobre el césped, jugaba con el roedor.

\- No es una _'esta',_ usuratonkachi, es una ardilla y ellas comen... Amm... Ya sabes...- Contestó una niña pelinegra con anteojos que comenzaba a sonrojarse por llamar a su amigo de aquella forma sin ella tampoco saberlo. Obviamente, no aceptaría su error, nunca.

\- ¡Ajá!, tú tampoco lo sabes, ¡Sarada-baka! - Presionó el Uzumaki e hizo enfurecer a su amiga que lo golpeo en la cabeza con su puño.

\- Tsk, pero que problemáticos son... Las ardillas comen de todo, tanto insectos como frutillas y verduras, dientes de león y también castañas y nueces- Exclamó calmado Shikadai mientras que de su bolsillo izquierdo sacaba una bolsita de papel de donde tomo una castaña que él disfrutaba comer y se la dio al roedor.

El pequeño niño de ojos verde azulados sonrió y los demás vieron maravillados a la esponjosa y pequeña criatura.

Mirai había corrido y se había acercado también al círculo que sus pequeños amigos habían formado para admirar al animalito.

La Hyuuga sonrió sin percatarse que desde atrás de la niña Sarutobi un gran canino se acercaba a ver porqué la niña lo ignoraba ahora. En un descuidado movimiento de parte de Boruto, el roedor escapo de sus manos y corrió por entre sus pies, despertando la curiosidad del perro que comenzó a perseguirle asustando un poco a los niños que sólo veían un 'enorme y tal vez peligroso animal'.

Hanabi no reconoció al canino y cuando la ardilla escapo asustada a un árbol fuera del alcance de Akamaru, Mirai corrió a llamarlo. La castaña la tomo del brazo, pero esta se soltó ya que sus amigos estaban aún algo asustados y ella sabía que el perro era muy tierno.

\- Tranquila Hanabi-san, chicos, no hace nada- Dijo la niña y se acercó al árbol en el que aún, debajo de su sombra, se encontraba el canino.

Mirai acaricio la cabeza del animal y desde donde se encontraban la ojiperla y los niños que al ver y escuchar al perro se habían levantado del susto, no se apreciaba claramente ni el color ni quién era este.

Los niños, al ver que no sucedía nada, se escabulleron de los brazos de la chica y corrieron a con su amiga y el enorme animal.

\- Lo ven, les dije que no era peligroso- Exclamo Mirai viendo ahora que todos acarician el suave pelaje blanco.

\- Es muy lindo, ¿es tuyo, Mirai-chan? - La chica de trece le iba a responder a la pequeña Uzumaki, pero el hermano de esta le detuvo.

\- ¿Cómo se llama?, ¿por qué nunca lo habías traído?, ¿qué come?, ¿cuánta orina puede hacer un perro de su tamaño?, ¿porqu...

\- ¡Cállate! - Gritaron al unísono los niños mientras Sarada le daba un golpe en la cabeza a este.

\- Bueno, antes que nada, no es mío- Comenzó a explicar la niña de ojos rojos mientras que la Hyuuga llegaba a su lado y cuando esta vio al canino su garganta se secó por completo. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y cuando el perro la reconoció a ella le regalo un ladrido y trato de acercarse-... y su nombre es...

 _\- Akamaru...-_ Soltó en un susurro ahogado Hanabi que fue perfectamente audible por los niños que la miraron curiosos. La chica comenzó a alejarse dando un par de pasos atrás mientras el perro la seguía tratando de lamer su mano.

\- Sí, ese es su nombre, ¿ya lo sabía Hanabi-san? - Cuestionó la Sarutobi y al decir aquello, la castaña tropezó en el pasto y Akamaru aprovecho para pararse sobre ella tratando de hacerle un mimo o algo así.

Dentro de la casa todos los presentes estaban muy felices comenzando a sentarse a la mesa cuando el grito de la Hyuuga menor llamo la atención de todos.

Todos corrieron, en especial Kō, que había reconocido la voz de su esposa.

 _\- ¡Akamaru ya déjala!..._

 _\- Vamos perrito ¡abajo!..._

 _\- ¡Déjala en paz perro tonto!..._

Eran algunos de los gritos que Kiba escucho cuando se levantó de la mesa y llego a la par de Kō al patio trasero a pesar de haber sido el último en levantarse de esta. Akamaru no podía atacar a nadie, era un perro totalmente inteligente, pero, sobre todo, leal y tierno, esos gritos no tenían sentido para él.

\- Akamaru, ya!, ¡ven aquí! - Exclamó Kiba autoritariamente a su can y este obedeció dejando a la chica, que estaba a espaldas de la puerta donde él se encontraba de pie, tirada en el suelo. Los niños trataron de ayudarla a ponerse de pie, pero el esposo de esta se encargó de aquello.

\- ¿Estas bien, mi amor? - Cuestiono preocupado el Hyuuga al llegar a su lado y comenzar a ayudarle a pararse, pero Hanabi había dejado de escuchar cualquier cosa justo cuando la voz de Kiba fue reconocida por sus oídos-... ¿Me estas escuchando...? ¡Hany!, ¡Hany!...

\- ¡Hanabi-chan! - Gritó Hinata acercándose muy preocupada despertando así a una de su ensimismado y sumiendo a otro en uno igual al saber de quien se trataba.

\- S-sí... Estoy... Bien...- Dijo entrecortadamente ya de pie, sin atreverse a dar la vuelta ya que desde donde estaba, la sombra del hombre en el umbral de la puerta se delineaba a la perfección.

Todos los que estaban presentes dentro de la casa ya estaban detrás de Kiba que, aún petrificado, no sabía qué hacer. Akamaru ya estaba a su lado, aullando como pidiendo disculpas, pero poco lo escuchaba el ojinegro.

La Hyuuga menor tomo aire a bocanadas, se gritaba y desgarraba internamente conteniendo la ira, dolor, y aquel estúpido sentimiento de anhelo que sentía al saber que _él_ estaba ahí, a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Kiba imagino que ella podría estar ahí cuando aceptó la invitación de Hinata, pero al llegar y explorar con la vista cada rincón y no verla, supuso que había corrido con suerte de que ni Hiashi ni Hanabi estuviesen presentes.

 _Muy estúpido había sido eso de su parte._

 _¡Era su hermana! ¿Cómo pudo pensar que ella se negaría a cualquier petición si de Hinata se trataba?_ Hanabi siempre amo y adoro a la peliazul como si esta fuese perfecta, así que siempre que podía ayudar o hacer feliz a Hinata, siempre, se contaba con la castaña.

\- Tranquila Hinata está bien, tal vez solo fue el susto- Exclamo Sakura mientras le hacía preguntas a la castaña sobre si le dolía algo o estaba mareada, cosas que la Hyuuga sólo contestaba con monosílabos y asentimientos o negaciones de cabeza.

\- Hany, hermosa, vamos adentro- Dijo Kō tomando y besando la mano de Hanabi. Ambos se dieron la vuelta y caminaron dentro de la casa pasando por el costado del Inuzuka, pero ella no miro a Kiba... Concentro su atención en el hombre que tenía a su lado y no dejaba de decirle 'mi amor' cosa que, obvio, el castaño notó.

Al contrario de Hanabi, Kiba si la miro a ella. No pudo evitarlo, desde que aún estando de espaldas, él había descubierto su identidad, sus ojos no se despegaron de su fino cuerpo.

El Inuzuka la miraba fijo, todavía seis años atrás, Hanabi no le parecía una mujer extremadamente hermosa, incluso consideraba a TenTen o Sakura más agraciadas que la castaña, aún así, Kiba no se había fijado en TenTen o en Sakura, no, se había fijado en Hanabi.

La chica no tenía un gran sentido del humor, ni menos sonreía muy a menudo, era más atrevida y tenía un carácter fuerte, al contrario de Hinata, sí, pero no hacía nada para mantenerse en un ambiente al que Kiba pudiese llegar a llamarle la atención.

Era muy estricta, solía salir nada más que con Hinata o sus amigas más cercanas que, a decir verdad, eran escasas. No le interesaban mucho los muchachos de su edad -o más bien de ninguna- y era fría y distante con los que no confiaba o simplemente consideraba inferiores...

 _¡Oh sí!, Hanabi era un estuche de monerías._

Entonces, ¿cómo es que Kiba había quedado enamorado de ella? Muy sencillo, ver el lado sensible de la joven es algo que, a nadie, ni a Hinata, Neji o su padre mismo, le había mostrado, por lo menos en no más de la muerte de su madre como única ocasión.

Hanabi había liberado toda la carga que tenía sobre los hombros desde su nacimiento.

Lo culpable que se sentía por haber provocado -según ella- la muere de su madre; lo mucho que odiaba como es que Hiashi trataba a Neji por recordarle a su hermano gemelo que había muerto por una sobredosis al perder a su esposa por cáncer, o eso les había dicho la familia que por su puesto oculto todo a los medios; lo genial y feliz que se sentiría si su padre viera lo grandiosa que Hinata era y tantas, tantas cosas más que la chica se había guardado durante quince años de su vida y que había confesado mientras lloraba y sollozaba en los brazos de Kiba cuando lo encontró en la habitación de su hermana esperando a que esta encontrara lo que sea que había perdido en el ático.

Después de ese día, ambos habían quedado como confidentes, el Inuzuka le confesaba todo lo malo o bueno que pensara o hiciera durante el trascurso de la mañana y ella hacia lo mismo. Y así pasaron durante más de un año, comenzando a salir a escondidas a fiestas o cosas así y después, unos días antes del cumpleaños diecisiete de la Hyuuga, sellaron su amor a escondidas con pasión en desenfreno.

\- Kiba-kun, entremos a la casa...- Exclamo Hinata despertando a Kiba de sus pensamientos haciéndolo ver que era el único aparte de Akamaru que seguía ahí.

\- Ah... Sí, l-lo siento...- Respondió y tomo la mano que su amiga le extendía para que la siguiera a donde estaban antes de todo aquello...

Cuando entró a la habitación ya todos parecían haber olvidado lo acontecido pues el bullicio de los niños jugando, el parloteo de las mujeres, y las tonterías y chistes malos dichos por los hombres eran audibles desde metros antes de entrar.

\- ¡Hey Kiba, ven aquí! - Llamó el rubio anfitrión haciéndole señas para que se acercara a donde, entre los niños, se encontraba.

\- ¿Qué pasa Naruto? - Preguntó Kiba una vez que ya se encontraba a su lado y para disimular la fuerte opresión que sentía en el pecho por haber visto a la castaña, sonrió a los infantes que lo miraban preguntándose quién diablos era.

\- Niños él es Inuzuka Kiba, un gran amigo de sus padres, Hinata y yo ‛ttebayo- Dijo Naruto dirigiéndose a los niños. Luego posó su vista en Kiba y comenzó a presentarle a su amigo a cada niño- Él y ella son mis hijos, Boruto y Himawari...

Un rato más tarde, Kiba y Akamaru seguía jugando con los niños mientras una de las muchachas de limpieza ayudaba a la señora de la casa y a todas las mujeres a colocar la mesa tan tranquilas, divertidas y felices que cuando la menor de las hermanas Hyuuga entró tomada del brazo de su esposo después de que este, ya más tranquilo por lo sucedido con Hanabi y el canino, le indicara que debían regresar a la fiesta pues de lo contrario podrían 'hablar mal', como solían opinar casi cualquier miembro de la familia de los ojos perlados.

\- Hanabi-chan, que bien que ya te sientas mucho mejor- Exclamó Hinata y Kiba se petrificó nuevamente al escucharla nombrar.

Hanabi, al entrar, se concentró en mirar a un punto indeterminado cerca del comedor y la puerta por donde comenzaron a entrar los varones cuando sus esposas informaron que la cena estaba lista. Kiba seguía mirando en dirección a su can, ubicado en el suelo a la altura de los niños que, al oír a la castaña aparecer nuevamente, se lanzaron a sus brazos, más la chica los miraba con una expresión de dolor mal cubierta con su sonrisa.

\- Inuzuka-san, ahora que por fin esta mi esposa aquí, me gustaría presentársela- Dijo Kō, acercándose con la chica al ojinegro que, aún hincado acariciando a Akamaru, se levantó y haciendo uso de todo su auto-control habló, obviamente sin mirar a la joven a los ojos.

\- No hace falta, Hyuuga-san, conozco a Hanabi casi desde que usaba pañales, pero no sabía que era ella tu esposa...- Soltó Kiba tratando lo mejor posible de no hacer mostrar el rencor y los celos que comenzaban a carcomerlo. _¿Así que Hyuuga Kō era el hombre con quien la castaña había comenzado a salir un corto tiempo después de su partida?_ , era claro que debía haber hecho algo muy malo en sus vidas pasadas para que el desgraciado que llamaban destino se ensañará con él.

\- Sí, lo suponía, Hinata-san me contó que se conocen desde niños, pero bueno, aún así, le presentare a Hyuuga Hanabi, _mi esposa_ \- Dijo Kō sin suponer que esas últimas dos palabras mellaron aceleradamente en su corazón, clavándose profunda y dolorosamente en este.

Kiba sonreía aún, mirando como el ojiperla disfrutaba aquellas palabras que sin notar a conciencia le estaban provocando un dolor indescriptible. El Inuzuka veía parlotear al hombre sin prestarle verdadera atención a lo que decía, tratando que ni con su vista periférica la mirada de la Hyuuga se encontrara con la de él.

\- Hanabi, ¿no vas a decir algo? - Inquirió Kō haciendo que Kiba y Hanabi por fin escuchasen lo que decía pues la joven tampoco había puesto atención a su esposo tratando de no ver a Kiba.

Al volver la vista al Hyuuga, la chica por primera vez en la noche y después de seis años, miro lo distinto que se veía el que había -y era, aunque no lo admitiera ni en un millón de años- el maldito amor de su vida.

Tratando de mostrarse tal cual se sentía, asqueada y fría, Hanabi clavo su mirada perlada en los orbes negros del hombre y, al controlar un poco el desprecio y las ganas de abofetearlo que tenía, dirigiéndole y canalizando toda su fortaleza tan desolada y dura a Kiba, exclamó.

\- Hmp, Buenas noches, Inu-zuka...- Espetó la castaña separando el apellido del chico en un insulto bien entendible.

Aquel saludo fue suficiente para el castaño para observar que Hanabi guardaba, por años, un rencor tangible y, que, aunque todos los demás estaban en su propio mundo, al oír la rudeza en el saludo se silenciaron momentáneamente, y Kō, notando el odio que emanaba de cada par de ojos sin entender absolutamente nada, quiso saber...

\- Disculpen, pero, ¿qué pasa aquí? - Cuestiono Kō alternando la vista entre Hanabi y Kiba.

\- Así que la mocosa malcriada es también rencorosa, ¿eh?...- Exclamó burlón y la Hyuuga deseo poder arrancarle la lengua en ese momento, ignorando a Kō que lo miro sorprendido por aquel grosero comentario.

\- …Y el perro estúpido se cree empresario ahora- Siseó Hanabi y la sonrisa en el rostro del otro se borró instantáneamente, y también ella ignoro deliberadamente a su esposo que perplejo, la miro incrédulo. _¡¿Pero qué es lo que había dicho Hanabi?!._

Nadie decía ni hacia nada. ¿Por qué esos dos parecían odiarse a muerte?...

Ni Akamaru o los niños ya reían o jugaban, se silenciaron al ver que ambos denotaban algo más que odio, pero, eran niños, ¿quién creería que ellos estaban viendo que su querida 'Hanabi-obachan' junto al dueño del canino blanco, destilaban... _amor_?, _¿quién?..._

 **-)****(-**

* 'obachan'- Bueno, quería dejar claro que esa palabra significa 'tía'. Es distinta, aunque solo por una letra, de 'obaachan' que significa 'abuela'. Sólo quería que quedara claro pues una amiga al verlo cuando lo escribía en mi celular se quedó con cara de: '¿a poco Hanabi ya es abuela?'... XD

** Ginza ( **銀座** ) es un distrito de abolengo del barrio de Chuo ( **中央区** **Chūō** ), en Tokio, Japón. Es famoso por la concentración de grandes almacenes, boutiques y restaurantes. A lo largo del siglo XX, Ginza concentró las influencias occidentales más notorias en el país, lo cual se ha visto reforzado por la localización de los centros corporativos de varias compañías transnacionales.

Sip, aquí el fin de este capítulo. Espero lea guste y deciden dejarme un bonito review. Recuerden que nosotros escribimos para ustedes.

Lamento el tiempo y la tardanza para subir y actualizar es solo que la escuela, el fin de semestre, exámenes finales y sobre todo la descomposición del lugar donde ya tenía escrito los capítulos y que tuve que volver a escribir porque se perdió toda mi información, me tienen medio atontada y exhausta... T-T

Jaj, pero no importa, estoy reescribiendo los capítulos y encuentro alguna que otra cosilla que no me parecía del todo adecuada al escribirla primero y corregirla en el siguiente borrador. Creo que eso es bueno, así creo yo, puedo traerles un fic con más calidad... O eso espero, en serio.

Eso es todo por mí, espero sepan ser un poco pacientes para con el siguiente capítulo de este y mis otras fic (si es que las leen), prometo que una vez mis exámenes finalicen que a más tardar duraran hasta el veintisiete o treinta de este mes, me concentraré al 100% en esto de escribir y publicar :D

Sin más que decir...

Hasta la próxima...Nos estamos leyendo...

CHAO Y BESITOS! ~(^•^~)


End file.
